


Killing Brain Cells

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [52]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Failboats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur can't seem to remember things...Prompt: Oblivious
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Killing Brain Cells

There was this moment of complete and utter panic when Arthur went to introduce Merlin to his colleagues at the Quarterly Results piss up.

The thing is, he couldn’t for the life of him remember Merlin’s surname.

“This is Merlin...uh...my boyfriend,” he stuttered out.

Merlin simply gave him a small smile and shook the hands offered and exchanged pleasantries with the small group in front of them.

A few weeks later, Arthur was stood in Marks and Spencers looking to spoil Merlin with a new winter jumper.

Ice ran down his spine as he realised he had no idea what size jumper Merlin wore. In fact, what size briefs did his boyfriend wear?

Arthur left Marks and Spencers with his head down and blotchy cheeks.

It didn’t end there.

He forgot that Merlin didn’t like cranberries.

He missed the fact that Merlin graduated from the University of London.

It slipped his mind that Merlin did not have a driver’s license.

“I am the shittiest boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. How do I not know these things about the man I love?”

He was sitting in a bar with Leon, trying to drown his awful memory by - well, killing more brain cells.

“It’s like I’m completely oblivious to the important things.”

Leon shrugged and sipped his whiskey like an adult - he didn’t flinch or anything. Arthur was a little jealous.

“When’s his birthday?” Leon motioned for another round.

“28th August.”

“What’s his favourite book?”

“Blue Horizon by Wilbur Smith, which I find bizarre.”

“Favourite band?”

Arthur snorted. “If I have to list his top ten in each genre for the past five decades, we’ll be here for a fortnight.”

“Favourite time of day?”

“Midnight, that weirdo.”

“What’s his politics?”

“Left.”

“Philosophy?”

“Peace, love and rock ‘n roll.”

“See? You know him. You pay attention to the important stuff.” Leon handed Arthur another beer.

“But I don’t know his surname!”

“Just check his driver’s license.”

“He doesn’t have one.”

“Another thing you know. Arthur, there’s important things and there’s unimportant things. Clothing sizes change, tastes change. Besides, if you change his surname to yours, you won’t need to remember it.”

“Leon, you’re a fucking genius.”

Arthur bought a ring the very next day.

Leon was right. It’s much easier to remember Merlin Pendragon than Merlin whatsitagain.


End file.
